Agentes do Universo
by alfred32
Summary: A raça humana está prestes a entrar em uma competição cósmica para decidir qual será a espécie dominante do universo. Nessa Space Opera colocarei influência de tudo o que me agrada: quadrinhos, filmes de artes marciais, sensualidade e qualquer loucura que venha na minha cabeça.


**Disputa Cósmica**

**William Gibson** trajava terno e gravata. A roupa formal era a melhor que pôde arranjar para o que ele acreditava ser a reunião mais importante de sua vida.

O prédio fora cercado por ativistas munidos de placas com dizeres do tipo "temei a irá de Deus". William havia irritado os religiosos de um jeito que não havia previsto. Sua entrada só foi possível devido à segurança que ofereceu escolta. Mesmo assim uma pedra conseguiu atingir seu ombro.

Cinco minutos depois William estava sentado na frente de um grupo de políticos que tinham o poder de vetar ou permitir seu sonho de vida.

- Quando os fanáticos falam em aberrações pensam única e exclusivamente nas baboseiras de filmes de ficção. Minha pesquisa tem o poder de salvar vidas e de polpar muitas pessoas de sofrimento.

- Mas, senhor Gibson, experiências genéticas em humanos são proibidas por um bom motivo.- Disse um dos políticos.

- Ignorância.

Talvez William devesse ter medido melhor as suas palavras. Seu projeto foi vetado e o cientista teve que voltar para casa com a frustração dos derrotados.

No dia seguinte, a caminho do laboratório em que trabalhava, o cientista foi abordado por um homem bem-vestido e elegante. Ele se apresentou com o nome de **Jonas Wayne** e disse ser um politico entusiasta do projeto de pesquisa de William.

- Infelizmente a superstição ainda rege a cabeça da maioria. Você tem toda a razão quando defende a engenharia genética em prol ao combate de doenças.

- Obrigado pelas palavras, pena que não há mais o que fazer.

- Não esteja tão certo disso.- Ao dizer tais palavras Jonas entregou a William um cartão com um endereço e um horário.

No final daquela semana William foi até o local que fora convidado. Seu carro era dos estacionados próximos à casa o mais simples. A casa era branca e tinha três andares. Logo na entrada William percebeu uma variedade de símbolos religiosos. Estatuetas de Buda, Jesus, orixás e divindades hindus disputavam atenção.

- Um centro ecumênico?!- Se o convite não tivesse vindo de um politico tão influente William, que era cético, nem poria os pés em um local assim.

Políticos, empresários ricos e artistas famosos. Gente endinheirada e esclarecida. Isso também deixou William cabreiro. As pessoas conversavam entre si, com exceção de William que por estar desenturmado se encostou em uma parede e assistiu às conversas de longe.

Quinze minutos depois de William chegar aconteceu. Três ricaços começaram a tremer e tiveram que ser segurados para não caírem. Após o ataque epiléptico, o trio começou a agir como se possuídos e a falarem em uníssono. William nunca presenciou uma sessão mediúnica antes por isso ficou assustado.

- Chegou o sujeito que terá um importante papel para a evolução planetária.- Até o ceticismo de William tremeu quando ele viu três bocas falando ao mesmo tempo e usando a mesma voz. O trio discursou por quase quarenta e cinco minutos sobre uma disputa universal a qual o planeta Terra estava prestes a fazer parte. Se não estivesse tão assustado William acharia graça da história que parecia saída dos livros mais absurdos de ficção científica. Segundo o trio, no universo há uma competição em busca de quem será a raça dominante do cosmo. Os Homo Sapiens chegaram a um estado evolutivo que os permitiram participarem da disputa e agora precisavam lutar para se tornarem a espécie dominante do universo.

Quando a sessão acabou e as pessoas começaram a sair foi que William se dirigiu ao seu carro. Após o efeito do medo passar seu ceticismo voltou e ele se culpou pela perda de tempo. O cientista já estava quase entrando no seu veículo quando Jonas apareceu.

- Impressionante, não? A voz da entidade.

William tentou de modo polido dizer que não era crédulo. Nem precisou abrir a boca, sua feição já deixou isso claro.

- Tudo bem, não acredite no espírito de **Gaia**. Só preste atenção em uma coisa, na quantidade de gente influente que aparece nessas sessões. Pense o quanto elas poderiam ajudá-lo na aprovação de sua pesquisa.

As reuniões na **Casa de Luz**, como chamavam o local das sessões, acontecia toda sexta-feira as oito da noite. William resolveu continuar a comparecer seguindo o conselho de Jonas. A cada semana três pessoas eram possuídas pela entidade que chamavam de Gaia. A medida que William presenciava aquele efeito menos ele lhe parecia impressionante. Chegou ao ponto em que as possessões se tornaram banais e o cientista se sentiu inclinado a deixar de comparecer às sessões por achar que não extrairia dali nada de proveitoso. Mas um militar de meia idade e alta patente apareceu para dar um novo animo a William. Ele se chamava **general Floyd** e se mostrou entusiasmado com a pesquisa do cientista.

- Além de prevenir doenças genéticas sua pesquisa poderia ser empregada na melhoria do ser humano? - Perguntou o general.

William revirou os olhos ao ver que seu estudo mais uma vez era mal interpretado. - Não tenho nenhuma ligação com o movimento transhumano. A raça humana é perfeita do jeito que está.

- "A raça humana é perfeita"? Eu espero ouvir isso de um religioso, não de um cientista. William estou aqui para propor um meio de viabilizar sua pesquisa. Como você bem sabe a indústria da guerra é o que move nosso país. Qualquer coisa que tem o poder de beneficiar essa indústria é prontamente acolhida. Reconsidere sua posição entorno de sua pesquisa e você poderá ver seu projeto aceito.

- O que espera? Soldados voando e soltando raios pelos olhos?

O general Floyd deu um sorriso de canto de boca antes de continuar. - No futuro talvez. Por agora me contento com soldados que se cansam menos e que consigam controlar melhor seu estado emocional diante do estresse da batalha.

William respirou fundo enquanto procurava um meio de explicar o quanto a proposição do general era anticientífica. Ao invés disso preferiu ser evasivo. - Vou pensar no caso.

O general Floyd segurou o braço do cientista antes de continuar.- Doutor, sua pesquisa foi proibida de ser realizada em solo americano, nada impede que ela prossiga no estrangeiro. Na China talvez.

William olhou para o general dando um sorriso de incredibilidade.- Mas quem teria o dinheiro e o interesse para arcar com esse projeto?

- Mais gente do que você imagina.

Após a conversa com o general, William entrou em seu carro e passou em uma loja de conveniência. Divorciado, o cientista morava sozinho e costumava comprar o que comer na janta todas as noites. Ele estava pondo alguns produtos da prateleira em sua cesta de compras quando notou uma mulata escultural que tinha a impressão de que estava o encarando. William não tinha um corpo bonito e a mulher mais parecia uma modelo, logo ele de início pensou que era só sua imaginação. O olhar da mulata o entreteve tanto que o cientista nem percebeu os outros clientes da loja. Um deles, quando ficou a menos de dois passos do doutor, retirou um revólver da jaqueta.

William pensou que fosse morrer. No entanto, ele foi salvo pela mulata que deu uma gravata com as pernas no pescoço do homem armado, o derrubando no chão e o deixando inconsciente. Em um movimento rápido a mulata apanhou a arma do assassino e deu dois tiros em um outro que William não havia nem notado a aproximação.

William paralisou em estado de choque. Só recobrando o movimento quando a mulata pegou o seu ombro e o puxou com força para o chão. O cientista caiu bem a tempo de evitar três disparos que voaram por cima de sua cabeça e atingiram uma prateleira.

- Por Jesus! - Gritou um homem ensandecido enquanto atirava.

O quarto atirador ainda estava mirando em William quando a mulata escorregou o próprio corpo pelo chão. Em menos de meio segundo a mulata ficou em baixo do assassino restante. A mulher apoiou as mãos no piso e se levantou de uma maneira a se pôr de cabeça para baixo. Ao fazer isso seu pé direito acertou o queixo do atirador com tanta força que ele perdera os sentidos.

William não acreditaria que aqueles movimentos pudessem serem feitos na realidade se não tivesse assistido alguém os executando em sua frente. O golpe era tão articulado e preciso que soava irreal.

- Venha comigo se quiser viver. - Disse a mulata.

Com os olhos esbugalhados e o corpo tremendo, o cientista não contra-argumentou, simplesmente obedeceu. A mulata conduziu William até um audi e o levou para longe daquela loja em disparada. Por vinte minutos William ficou calado, até que se acalmou e recuperou a fala.

- Quem é você? - Perguntou o cientista.

- Me chamo **Joana Alencar**.

- Brasileira? Ok. Você trabalha para a Casa da Luz?

Joana fez uma careta de quem acaba de ouvir uma pergunta ridícula. - Não sou muito chegada em ONGs.

- Por que me salvou?

- Recebi ordens para isso.

- Ordens de quem?!

**XXX**

A **Igreja da Prosperidade** é uma igreja protestante chefiada pelo reverendo **John T****h****ompson**. O pastor é um homem que gosta de interpretar a bíblia da maneira mais ortodoxa possível. Inclusive em seus sermões ele adora prevenir os seus fiéis sobre os perigos da vida moderna, principalmente o que envolve tecnologias como internet. Naquela manhã de segunda-feira o reverendo após a pregação foi até uma área mais reservada de sua igreja discutir um assunto que julgava importante com um de seus fiéis.

- Brian foi morto, reverendo.- Disse o fiel olhando para o chão em sinal de humildade ou até mesmo submissão.

- O inimigo é mais ardiloso do que imaginamos. - Respondeu o reverendo John.- Onde o agente do anticristo foi parar?

- Não sabemos, senhor. O tal do William não voltou para casa.

- Espalhe os nossos fiéis mais capazes pela cidade. Com fé em Deus encontraremos esse agente do mal.

- Sim, senhor.

Quando deixado sozinho em seu escritório John sentou atrás de sua mesa e ligou seu computador. Pensava em trabalhar nos folhetins de sua congregação quando de repente foi interrompido por uma aparição. O ser ficou diante do reverendo, tinha um corpo humanoide, mas seu corpo era muito maior e mais esguio. Sua cabeça era estreita e tinha um formato estranho, lembrando uma meia-lua. A entidade vestia uma roupa marrom que lembrava uma túnica medieval. Assim que o viu John largou o computador e se pôs de joelhos.

- Mestre, fiz tudo o que pediu. Usei o folclore local para angariar soldados à nossa causa.

O alienígena era apenas uma projeção, por isso sua mão com três dedos atravessou a cabeça de John quando ele tentou acariciá-la.- Muito bem, meu caro. Quando dominarmos o planeta você terá sua posição de destaque.


End file.
